Gostaria
by Bela Evans Potter
Summary: Com continuação, cap.2 ON...Uma festa, um baile. Ela o conhecia, ele sabia...Ela só não sabia quem era, não se lembrava. Não tem spoilers, minha 1ª fic, comentem
1. Chapter 1

Gostaria...

Sei que conheço esses, olhos, eles me lembram alguém, verdes-esmeralda, reluzem feito diamante a luz do sol do meio-dia. Meio-dia, meia-noite... Sei que as horas estão passando, e como uma Cinderela, eu me sinto, no baile de máscaras com um vestido de princesa. Mesmo que meu status seja apenas de uma plebéia, ou então no meu caso, uma simples medi-bruxa, dançando com aquele que vira ser meu príncipe de espada montado em um belo alazão branco, só que meu príncipe está mascarado como um herói de novela mexicana, um zorro, de chapéu o que dificulta ainda mais minha busca pelo seu reconhecimento. Acompanhando a fantasia, uma capa negra que abraça meu príncipe como se conhecesse cada milímetro de seu corpo, corpo este que exala um cheiro conhecido, uma mistura conhecida, uma fragrância inesquecível, aquela união de água, sabonete e pós-barba, cheiro este que me envolve de alma em quanto seus fortes braços em minha cintura me conduzem ao som de uma musica lenta, daquelas que tocam depois das dez em programas radioalisticos para se achar um amor.

Sei que ele me conhece, se não, como me segura com tanta firmeza e me faz acertar o passo, passo este que sincroniza com o dele fazendo da dança um caminho, um caminho para outro lugar, outro mundo, que me faz esquecer de mim, e querer lembrar dele.

Ele.

Ah, como gostaria!

Como gostaria de ser a princesa DELE.

Como gostaria de ser a capa negra DELE, para abraçar-lhe pelas costas e poder explorar cada milímetro que desse.

Como gostaria de ser o chapéu DELE, para afagar-lhe os cabelos.

Como gostaria de ser o sabonete DELE, para decorar seus traços e percorrer lugares nunca explorados, e ainda poder deixar meu rastro em sua pele.

Sim, eu gostaria...

Eu gostaria que ELE fosse meu príncipe.

Eu gostaria que ELE fosse meu cobertor, para nas noites de frio me envolver e aquecer.

Eu gostaria que ELE fosse meu perfume, para que a cada gota se torne um rastro ardente de paixão em minha pele.

Eu gostaria de saber quem ELE é!

Eu gostaria de beijar ELE, a boca DELE. Boca esta convidativa, para que nela eu sacie essa vontade louca de afogar-me em teus lábios e dançar com sua língua, tocando-lhe, decorando seu gosto, saboreando essa então paixão. Paixão esta que apossou meu peito, virando meu coração. Coração este que dono já tem, só falta o seu nome, só falta que o sobrenome torne nosso, em comum. Coração este que dono já tem. Dono este que nem sabe que tem como propriedade uma plebéia vestida de princesa, que gostaria de saber, quem é o dono desconhecido já conhecido, só não lembrado. Dono este que apossou de meu coração da mais simples forma de lenta dança, de passos, de línguas, dança sincronizada, de almas, de fantasias.

Sim, eu gostaria de saber quem és tu, nobre cavalheiro, que me concedeu essa dança e nela roubou meu coração, ganhou minha admiração e de presente minha paixão. Meu dono.

Como gostaria...


	2. Chapter 2

**Gostaria – Parte 2**

Sei que ela sabe que eu a conheço, eu lembro alguém a ela, eu mesmo.

Ah! Quanto tempo que não vejo seus olhos de um castanho-chocolate suculento, posso passar horas mirando-os que não me cansarei, como um príncipe não se cansa de sua princesa. Sim, ela é a minha princesa, minha Cinderela, com seu lindo vestido de festa valorizando suas curvas delicadas, brincando com seu frágil contorno, se escondendo onde eu gostaria de estar. Seus cabelos presos em um penteado frouxo, com mechas rebeldes dançando em seu pescoço, lugar este que conforme nossos pés se mechem ao som da melosa melodia, seu cheiro vem de encontro a mim, jasmim. Jasmim este que me enlouquece fazendo com que perca o controle sobre mim mesmo e faça mirar-lhe a sua face incansavelmente, mas esta está coberta com uma bela máscara da mesma cor das suas vestimentas, me impossibilitando de decorar seus traços, traços estes que conheço tão bem, que mirei incontavelmente, contornei em meus sonhos, desconheci ao decorrer dos anos, mas aqui estou novamente junto a ela, com minhas mãos em sua fina cintura, esperando, imaginando, aceitando, fantasiando mil fantasias, fantasias estas que são românticas, ardentes, precisas, queridas, imaginárias... Mas sou apenas um zorro, um zorro de All Star preto, e como seus cadarços, me sinto preso ao seu encanto tão palpável, tão perto de mim, tão longe de meus carinhos, tão... Tão encantador!

Ela me leva a outro mundo, mundo este que é lindo, mundo este em que só existe eu e...

_Ela_

Ah! Como gostaria! Como gostaria de ser o príncipe _DELA_.

Como gostaria de ser o vestido _DELA_, para acariciar-lhe sua pele macia, fazendo uma viagem sem volta aos seus contornos.

Como gostaria de ser a máscara _DELA_, para poder encostar meu rosto ao seu, cara-a-cara, sem espaço entre nós.

Como gostaria de ser a água da chuva que molha o corpo _DELA_, que faz suas roupas ficarem ensopadas de mim, grudando em você, a água que escorre por dentre suas pernas, braços, rosto, pedaços do paraíso, expostos... Do pecado, escondidos.

Como gostaria de ser o batom _DELA_, para escorregar-me entre seus doces lábios deixando minha marca, minha cor, meu sabor e depois dessa tortura monótona, morrer ao passar de língua, a sua língua molhada.

Sim, eu gostaria...

Eu gostaria que _ELA_ fosse minha princesa.

Eu gostaria que _ELA_ fosse minhas roupas, para me acariciar e esquentar, me esconder e abraçar.

Eu gostaria que _ELA_ soubesse quem eu sou!

Eu gostaria de fazer _DELA_ minha mulher, para saborear _ELA_, explorar _ELA_, decorar _ELA_, beijar _ELA_. Diminuir essa vontade possessiva de desejo, desejo este que me queima lentamente, me devorando, me levando à beira da loucura, loucura essa que tem nome, que quero dar meu sobrenome. Este coração que bate dentro de mim já tem dona, dona esta que tem como propriedade um velho amigo apaixonado vestido de zorro, que gostaria de saber se ela me conhece, não conhecendo, apenas me aceitando. Dona esta que a muitos anos levou meu coração e ficou com ele, me devolvendo só nessa dança fantasiada, desejada, dança resolutiva com a minha querida.

Sim eu gostaria que tu, delicada donzela, me aceitasse, assim como fez nessa dança, me devolvendo minha razão, ganhando minha devoção e de presente minha paixão. Minha dona.

Como gostaria...

**- - x - -**

**N/A:** Prontinho... eu já tinha uma idéia de uma continuação dessa fic, mas não tava com inspiração pra por ela no papel...

E tenho que admitir, não ta muito lá essas coisas, fico com o primeiro capitulo ainda

(Bela suspira e fica imaginando ela no lugar da Mione)

Ok, voltando ao mundo real...

Obrigada pelos comentários...

Mione-Potter-love: fico feliz q você tenha achado a fic fofa... Bem a continuação ta aí, se ela está boa...isso já é uma outra história...hauhau...

Gabizita Fiorentin Potter: neh srta. Biiiiiiiiiiiiih, cadê as ftos??? Então, como tinha falado... Ta aí a parte 2 da "gostaria..." , ainn...o harry num é fofo? Queru um desse pra mim... Acho q estou entrando em crisee! Huahau...O que eu faço migaa? O.O

Desculpe algum erro e até mais...

Ahh sim...

COMENTEM!!!!

bjO.


End file.
